By Your Command
''"By Your Command"''' is the second song from the Devin Townsend album ''Ziltoid the Omniscient, released in 2007. Song Credits *Words and music: Devin Townsend Appearances *''Ziltoid the Omniscient'' (original studio recording) *''Rockband 3'' (downloadable content) *''Contain Us'' (live recording) Versions By Your Command The original album version. It proceeds directly from "ZTO" and directly into "Ziltoidia Attaxx!!!" By Your Command (Rockband 3) The dialogue was re-recorded specifically for the video game, though the musical content remains the same. By Your Command (Live) Available in the Contain Us box set, this is a performance by the Devin Townsend Project from 2010. Lyrics My command! My dominion! Memory, heart and all opinion, Hide me, guide me, Dry my tears, Slowly taking back the years, By your command, By your command, BY YOUR COMMAND, No, I know, All I am and, We are not, We are not to blame, For all I have learned now, We are not to blame, Over and over, And over and over, And over you live it again! (Touch it, take it) Make it your friend! Ziltoid: You have not convinced mighty Ziltoid, I am so omniscient, if there were to be two omnisciences, I would be both! Prepare yourselves for the subjugation! Hide me, guide me, Dry my tears, By your command, Slowly taking back the years, Now I know, All I ask is, We are not, We are not to blame, For all I have learned now, We are not to blame! Over and over, and over and over, and over you live it again! (Touch it, take it) Make it your friend! Oh.. the physical race You're dying! Oh with physical grace.. Gone too far from the universe, Gone too far for the way on home, Gone too far from the universe.. the universe. I'm flying... Over physical, I'm flying, Over physical waste, I'll keep it light, and stay awake. Ziltoid: Commander... Commander: Yes Captain Ziltoid! Ziltoid: Have the humans delivered their ultimate cup of coffee? Commander: I have it right here, sir. Ziltoid: Yes... drinks the coffee Ziltoid: FETID! How dare they present this to me! FOUL! They hide their finest bean! Prepare the attack! Commander: Captain Ziltoid! The humans are preparing themselves for the attack! Ziltoid: Excellent! Have you prepared the planet smasher? Commander: Yes, my lord. Ziltoid: Indeed! On my word. Commander: Yes, my lord... Commander: Now listen here men! We represent the planet Earth! I want no heroes! He is gonna be unleashing a shit storm on us, we gotta be ready! They are coming over the horizon as we speak! We gotta be ready to take them down! Hold your position men! Do not fire until I tell you to fire! Have you got that? Troops: YES SIR! Commander: Right! Hold your position! Ziltoid, he comes! Pound pound pound ye pushy push pound pound, pound pound pound ye pushy push pound, pound pound pound ye pushy push pound pound - Pound! Pound! Pound! Pound! Pound! Category:Devin Townsend songs Category:Ziltoid